As long as your there
by Starladoll86
Summary: An AU story about what I had thought would happen with Mike and Tina during this song during the season finale last year. It is all about Tike but will feature a few other Glee characters.


**This story is going to be a lot different than my other stories. It is suppose to be as if Vocal Adrenaline is singing this song on the stage while New Directions are already back at the hotel and are trying to settle down from not making it to the top 10. Think of it as if it is a song on Glee where they are showing another story while the song is playing. I had thought about this when the song was released last year but before we saw the episode. I hope you guys understand it and it's not too confusing. The italics are what are going one on the stage while the regular font is what is going on at the hotel. Thanks **

"Just stay away from me!" I heard Santana yell at Rachel out in the hotel room. I had locked myself up in the bathroom still in my dress from our performance sitting on the floor leaning against the bathroom unable to move anything. My body was just numb I didn't know what to do or even remember how to walk at this point. There was a few knocks on the door that got me out of my own head to realize that other things are going on around me and I need to pull myself together. "Tina, its Santana. Can you please hurry up and get out of there? I want to get this makeup off so I can go to bed and forget about this horrible day and Rachel screwing everything up!" I heard her shout at me but I could move I needed him, I needed Mike. Mike was the solid one when I fell apart and my emotions took over. "I can't", I mumbled out afraid of what else would come out including more tears. "What do you mean you can't? Get out of the bathroom!" Santana shouted back. There was another small knock on the door. "Tina, its Brittany, is everything ok?" I started to shake my head inside of the bathroom before I realized that they couldn't see me. "No, I need Mike. Please go get Mike for me now. I need him right now Brittany!" I yelled before I started crying again.

Brittany and Santana looked at each other as a few of the other girls started to make their way over to the door. "I'll get Mike; you need to go get Mr. Shue out of his room. The rest of you just stay here." Brittany said as her and Santana rushed out the door.

_**Please welcome last year's winners, Vocal Adrenaline!**_

_**Hmm  
>Mmm<br>All my life  
>I've waited for the right<strong>_I ran up to the boys' door and started pounding on it as hard as I could. Finn opened the door and I ran in to see the guys spread out all over the room. Artie was sitting against the headboard of the bed closest to the window while Puck was sitting on the floor in front of the bed while Sam was trying to dry his hair with a towel as he went to sit down next to Mike. Mike was sitting on the edge of the other bed just taking his shoes off but still had his dress pants on with his dress shirt unbuttoned.

___**Moment to let you know **_I looked straight into Mike's eyes as he looked at my face and instantly knew something was wrong. He stood up and rushed over in front of me, "What is wrong? Is it Tina?" I just nodded my head trying to find my voice, "She is in the bathroom and won't come out until she talks to you." He barely heard me finish talking before he ran past me out to the hallway._**  
>I don't wanna let you go oh<br>But now I've realized**_

_**There's just no perfect time **_I was running down the hallway to the girls' room that was two doors down. I passed Mr. Shue standing just inside his doorway while Santana was standing in front of him. They both stared at me as I was still running towards Tina the whole time trying to figure out what could possibly be going on with her._**  
>To confess how I feel<br>This much I know is real**_

_**So I refuse to  
>Waste one more second<strong>_

_**without you**_I burst through the open door turning straight to the closed bathroom door. I pounded on the door_**Knowing **_ I pounded on the door again _**my heart**_ I finally just pushed the door open realizing she wasn't going to open it and saw her curled into a ball and ran over to her side putting my arm around her pulling her into my chest while she started to cry again.

_**Baby cause I don't  
>Need anything else but your love<br>Nothing but you means a thing to me  
>I'm incomplete<strong>_

_**When you're not there **_Tina sat back up then and pointed to the sink while tears were still coming down her face. I got to my knees and leaned over and picked up the small object she had pointed to and felt my heart stop. How is this possible? I love Tina with all of my heart but how could this be happening? We weren't ready for this it was too much to handle but great at the same time. I took my eyes away from it and looked back at Tina who looked scared. I reached over and pulled her into a hug while I still sat on my knees. It wasn't until I saw tears rolling down her back that I realized I was crying too. _**  
>Holding me, touching me, I swear<br>All of the rest could just disappear  
>And I wouldn't even care<br>As long as you're there**_

_**Each day and night **_"I can't believe this is happening! What are we going to do?" Tina asked me. I looked at her completely confused by her question. "What do you mean what are we going to do? There is only one option." I told her meaning every word of it. "Mike, I love that you think that but we still have the rest of high school plus college ahead of us. This would be too much." She said but looked down with a smile at the same time. "I don't care about that we aren't doing anything except having this baby! I love it as much as I love you and I will not stand by while you talk about other options!" I yelled as she broke out in a even bigger smile_**  
>That I've kept this a secret<br>It'd killed me  
>It's time<br>To share what I feel inside**_

_**I don't  
>Need anything else but your love <strong>_I dove back over to her at that and pulled her close to me. "I love you Tina and we will get through this. We are going to have a baby!" I said when I pulled back and looked into her eyes. "I love you too Mike" She said moving her hands to her stomach._**  
>Nothing but you means a thing to me<br>I'm incomplete**_

_**When you're not there  
>Holding me touching me I swear<br>All of the rest could just disappear  
>And I wouldn't even care<br>As long as you're there  
>As long as you're there <strong>_ Mr. Shue knocked on the door and then stepped into the bathroom and saw us sitting on the floor. I stood up and walked over to him showing him the stick and he nodded in understanding and gave me a hug and smiled over my shoulder to Tina. "You two go ahead and head to my room and stay there tonight. I will stay with the other guys." He said handing me his key card for us to use. "You can go ahead and tell the rest of them what's going on after we leave. We are going to tell our parents when we get home tomorrow." I told him as I walked back over to Tina and picked her up bridal style. Mr. Shue held the door open as I carried Tina out and down the hallway to the room we were going to stay in tonight. "Mike and Tina just found out that they are having a baby. Tina took a test and confirmed her suspicions. They are going to stay in my room tonight while I stay with the other guys." I heard Mr. Shue say as I opened the door and let it close behind me as I walked over to the bed and set her down. "I love you Mike", she said as I sat down next to her. "I love you too Tina", I told her before I bent over and kissed her belly. She started crying happy tears before we both lay down.

**I don't own anything Glee just love the show! I hope this wasn't too confusing for you. I was really wanting to get this down but wasn't sure at first how this would be in writing. The lyrics that didn't have story written next to it were the stage was being shown. Let me know what you thought and thank you so much for reading! Thanks **


End file.
